


Jsi moje paradigma

by SlashPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Potterlock, Sherlock/HP crossover, more things than are dreamt of
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashPrincess/pseuds/SlashPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John je čaroděj, Sherlock nic netuší a Mycroft ví naprosto všechno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jsi moje paradigma

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you are a paradigm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466922) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



> Překlad povídky You are a Paradigm od autorky 1electricpirate. Je k nalezení také na https://johnlockpositive.wordpress.com. 
> 
> Za betu děkuji Miamam. <3

V horní ložnici bytu 221B na Baker Street se nachází uvolněné podlahové prkno. Pod ním leží krabička, podlouhlá a úzká, vyrobená z třešňového dřeva, těžká, ale příjemná na pohled. Otevírá se jen těm, kteří vědí, jak na to. 

Sherlock by dokázal obětovat celé hodiny, aby se do ní bez úspěchu pokoušel dostat, ale ve skutečnosti o ní vůbec neví (ačkoli ne kvůli nedostatku možností). Leží pod podlahou, skrytá pohledům (některých), ale stále na dosah myšlenek (těch ostatních). 

…

V Helmandu je vzduch plný vůně kormy a potu, střelného prachu a krve, koriandru a máty.

Na světě existují určitá místa, na kterých není John schopný dělat nic jiného než nehybně stát se zavřenýma očima a dovolit magii Pashtunu, aby se přes něj přelévala svými zvláštními, pomalými, ostrými vlnami. 

Na jazyku chutná po šafránu a kardamomu; na jeho kůži škrábe jako písek unášený větrem. 

(Mezitím třešňová krabička odpočívá v jednom z trezorů jedné londýnské, snobské banky. Skrytá pohledům, skrytá z dosahu, ale ne myšlenkám.)

…

„Nevypadáš nijak ohromeně.“ 

Sherlock Holmes stojí pod klenutým stropem, obklopený drahými perskými koberci, vázami nevyčíslitelné hodnoty a nekončícími řadami portrétů upjatých a už od pohledu souchotinami postižených cizinců; dům, ve kterém se nachází, je starý, tak starý, že to John cítí ve vzduchu kolem, který je jaksi mdlejší a řidší, než by měl být. I tady, navzdory nejluxusnějším věcem, které si za peníze můžete koupit, přitahuje Sherlock veškerou pozornost k sobě – je gravitačním centrem celé místnosti, domu, celé země a světa. Detaily pokoje šednou a ztrácí barvu, protože si ji Sherlock všechnu ukradl pro sebe.

„Ani se necítíš nepříjemně,“ ozve se Sherlock znovu, mračí se na něj. „Cítíš se nepříjemně v Mycroftově kanceláři, protože máš pocit, že je příliš nóbl.“   
Sherlock se samozřejmě mýlí. (V Mycroftově kanceláři se cítí nepříjemně, protože patří Mycroftovi. V Buckinghamském paláci se cítí nepříjemně, protože patří královně. Většina budov ho nijak nezastrašuje, protože to většina z nich nemá v povaze.) 

John se znovu rozhlédne kolem a pokrčí rameny. 

„Byl jsem na mnohem působivějších místech.“ 

Sherlock se na něj nedůvěřivě podívá. Koutkem oka John zahlédne, jak na něj jeden z obrazů troufale mrkne a zamává mu. Stylizovaný pes vyleptaný do jedné z váz vrtí ocasem a závěsy jsou plné hibernujících běhnic. John to všechno ignoruje – a Sherlock si ničeho nevšimne. 

…

Na Johnovy jedenácté narozeniny někdo hodí do schránky dopis, na kterém je zeleným inkoustem napsáno jeho jméno. 

Je neděle. (Jeho sestra, dvojče, toho dne žádnou poštu nedostane.) 

…

Taktický průnik do Hindu Kush se nevydaří. 

John se druhý den probudí v místnosti, kde ho upřeně sleduje několik Pashtunců. Bolí ho hlava a všechno je rozmazané, ale během chvilky se jeho zrak vrátí do normálu, na špičce jazyka cítí kardamom a šafrán a na kůži ho šimrá písek unášený větrem. Magie kolem něj proudí ve svých uvolněných vlnách a on se pod zvědavými pohledy nepatrně uklidní. 

Všechny zvědavé pohledy se odvrátí, když si muži uvědomí, že jim nemůže dát informace, které chtějí. (I když se Ministerstvo zaplétá do války, on se nezaplétá s Ministerstvem.) 

„Jsem jenom doktor,“ pokusí se vysvětlit nejistou perštinou. Vzduch jeho slovy zašumí; muži kolem přimhouří oči. „Jsem doktor a voják. To je všechno. Nic víc. Nemám ji s sebou. Jsem neozbrojený.“ (I když je samozřejmě pravdou přesný opak - zbraň připnutá k zádům, pistole zastrčená v pouzdře na boku a nůž v botě, ale o tyhle zbraně oni zájem nemají.)

Než ho nechají odejít, prostřelí mu rameno obyčejnou mudlovskou kulkou, a než mu svět před očima zčerná, podaří se mu přemístit jen tak blízko Bastionu, jak se opováží. V hlášení uvede, že byl pod vlivem drog. Nikdo se ho neptá, jak se dostal zpátky. Všichni jsou příliš zaneprázdněni tím, aby ho udrželi naživu. 

…

Mycroft se na něj zadívá přes svůj dlouhý nos a zkřížené ruce a řekne: „Vím, co jsi.“ 

John vystrčí bradu, přimhouří oči a donutí se několikrát se zhluboka nadechnout, aby zahnal paniku, kterou v něm vzbudila Mycroftova slova.

„Sherlockovi samozřejmě nic neprozradím. Taková informace je dražší než můj život. Vaše tajemství, doktore Watsone, je u mě v bezpečí.“ 

„Jsem si jistý, že nevím, o čem to mluvíš.“ 

„Zcela správně,“ souhlasí Mycroft. „Ačkoli bych si přál, abys mi to někdy předvedl. Jen ze zvědavosti, jistě mi rozumíš. Je to fascinující, celý obor nedotčený vědou.“ 

John na jeho žádost nijak nereaguje. Otočí se a odejde z kanceláře, a teprve až když za sebou zabouchne dveře v 221B, dovolí svým nervům, aby mu zkroutily žaludek. 

…

Pashtunská magie je jednoduchá a praktická, ale svým způsobem nádherná. Za skrytými průčelími obchodů jsou vyřezávány amulety a šeptány inkantace, magie víří ve vánku kardamomu kolem. John je jí beznadějně přitahován, jako můra k ohni, a jedné noci prosedí dlouhé hodiny se starou čarodějkou, která za dne obchoduje s kořením a v noci s kouzly, a nechá se od ní naučit, jak tuto magii ovládat. Přes škrábání na kůži a chuť na jazyku, až k magickým vlnám proudícím kolem něj, k šafránu a kardamomu, k ostrým částečkám skla, sladkosti granátového jablka a kyselosti meruňky, béžové a plavé a khaki a modré, bílé jako horský sníh a černé jako olej vlitý do písku. Slovy, kterým jeho uši nerozumí, ale mysl chápe, mu prozradí, jak ji ovládnout, aniž by pohnul rukama, a vedl uhánějící spirály barev, světla a zvuku a ohýbal je tak, aby vyhověly jeho vůli. 

Ta noc je první nocí, kdy nemyslí na svou hůlku, která je v bezpečí zamčena v útrobách Londýna. 

Když začne úsvit svým růžovým jazykem olizovat temnou oblohu, vtiskne mu čarodějka do dlaně amulet a doprovodí ho ke dveřím, šeptajíc slova, kterým John nerozumí (ale chápe, co znamenají, Jen to, co bylo jednou zlomeno, může být znovu učiněno celým).

…

Občas, pouze občas, když je Sherlock opravdu daleko a je naprosto nemožné, aby se v průběhu nejméně tří hodin vrátil, si John sedne na pohovku a nechá čaj, aby se sám uvařil.

…

Když své štíty stáhne, je Londýn hektický a vyčerpávající. Vždy na to byl citlivý, na to strkání a tahání lidských emocí a tužeb (které jsou, jak mu jeden profesor kdysi řekl, nejzákladnější formou magie), a když si nedává pozor, mohou ho ovládnout. 

(Kdosi ho kvůli té schopnosti - cítit vše vibrovat pod kůží - jednou nazval zrůdou. Ale magie není něco, co John Watson vlastní, je to něco, co vlastní Johna Watsona. Cítí ji na rtech i pod kůží a obmotává si ji kolem prstů jako pramínky zlatých vlasů. Ve škole mu říkali, že je nadaný. Ale on nechtěl být nadaný, chtěl jen zapadnout.)

Bílý šum základů magie, který ho v Londýně obklopuje, je mu jak požehnáním, tak kletbou. Sherlock ho bezstarostně navádí do situací, které jsou mnohem nebezpečnější, než by měly být, a Johnovi se to tak líbí – až na okamžiky, které jsou občas zbytečně trapné.

Například: Sherlock vyšetřuje případ obzvláště přesvědčivých padělaných dokumentů, které se na černém trhu objevily skrz předváděcí místnost klenotnictví („Je to zástěrka, Johne. Přední část obchodu je falešná. Vsadím se o cokoli, že je za těmi dveřmi tiskárna!“), když jeho vlastník (a hlavní podezřelý) vzhlédne a vykřikne: „No, páni! Jestli to není John Watson!“ 

John ucítí v žilách vlekoucí se, chladnou, zlou předtuchu. „Prewette,“ řekne, když pozná svého spolubydlícího z Bradavic. „Dlouho jsme se neviděli. Jak jdou obchody? Měl jsem za to, že jsi zůstal ve Skotsku.“ 

Sherlock vzhlédne od zkoumání šperků (pravých, samozřejmě, bylo to skutečné klenotnictví, které bylo zástěrkou pro tiskárnu padělaných dokumentů) a se zmatením, které se znepokojivě rozlévá v jeho tváři, sleduje jejich výměnu názorů. 

„Chodili jsme spolu do školy,“ řekne Prewett pyšně. „Nejlepší ze třídy lvů, i když by to do něj na pohled nikdo neřekl.”

„Chodil jste na internátní školu ve Skotsku,“ řekne Sherlock v rychlosti, jeho oči po Prewettovi kmitají rychlostí, kterou si většinou schovává pro mrtvoly. „Od jedenácti do osmnácti. Specializovaná škola.“ Mračí se. „Nemohl jste chodit do školy s Johnem, on chodil…“ Sherlock z ničeho nic zmlkne uprostřed věty. (Ta část Johna, která se nekrčí ve skrytém zděšení, hrdě pne hruď nad opět neuvěřitelným výkonem Sherlocka Holmese.) „Johne. Kam jsi chodil do školy? Tvůj otec by si internátní školu za žádných okolností nemohl dovolit.“

„Stipendium,“ zaimprovizuje John. „Chodil jsem s Prewettem do školy poslední dva roky studia, když jsem dostal stipendium.“ 

Prewett na něj mhouří své světlé, ostré oči, ale Sherlock trhaně přikývne a odpověď přijme, i když se mu nelíbí. (A John mezitím znovu pocítí triumfální pýchu.)

Když Sherlock později objeví falešné dveře a je příliš zaneprázdněný probíráním se usvědčujícími záznamy, zatáhne Prewett Johna na klidnější místo a nervózně zašeptá: „Promiň, Watsone, myslel jsem, že to řekneš alespoň svému příteli.“ 

„On není můj přítel,“ procedí John skrz zuby, zatímco zatíná čelist i pěsti. „Měl jsem pro svůj odchod důvod, Prewette.“

„Ale není to něco, čemu se dá utéct, že?“ řekne Prewett. (John spíš cítí než vidí jeho ututlané kouzlo, kterým nechá zmizet nejhorší z důkazů předtím, než je Sherlock stihne najít.)

„Alespoň se o to můžu zatraceně pokusit,“ řekne John tiše a výhružně. Sherlock je úspěšný a prorazí si cestu skrz celou místnost, aby se před Prewettovým obličejem oháněl plnou náručí papírů; John se na něj zazubí a s potěšením ho bez dalšího slova následuje ven z klenotnictví. 

…

Abyste rozuměli, není to tak, že by John magii neměl rád. Miluje magii stejně, jako miluje vzduch, který dýchá, jako vodu, kterou pije, jako zemi pod svýma nohama; od narození, nevědomky, nevyhnutelně. Má ji v krvi, v kostech i pod kůží. Není to tak, že by ji nenáviděl. Jenom viděl, co dokáže, pokud se ocitne ve špatných rukou, a prožil si příliš rozepří, které způsobila. 

Nikdy nechtěl být výjimečný. Nikdy nežádal o nadání. 

Ví, že ji nemůže donekonečna odmítat, protože je stejně všudypřítomná jako vzduch, ale může si zvolit, že ji nebude používat. Může si zvolit, že nebude závislý na tom vzrušení, které mu při kouzlení proniká páteří a koluje v jeho krvi. Může ji ocenit i z dálky, protože jestli John Watson něco má, je to sebeovládání. 

…

Jednoho chladného prosincového dne, asi týden po tom, co zapomněli zaplatit účet za topení, se John vzbudí a nevidí své prsty. 

„Zatraceně,“ zamumlá tiše. Všechno ho bolí a cítí, jak se v jeho plicích probouzí charakteristický sípavý kašel. 

Opatrně se vymotá z peřin a přehrabává se ve věcech, aby našel nějaké rukavice. Za žádných okolností by kolem nechodil bez prstů. I kdyby byl Sherlock v jednom ze svých zadumaných období, rozhodně by si všiml mizejících končetin. 

„Sherlocku,“ zavolá dolů ze schodů, když vypátrá pár rukavic, a zatímco si balí kufr, pokouší se skrýt sípání ve svém hlase. „Sherlocku, jedu… um…“ Pokouší se opatřit si nějaké alibi. „Mám konferenci,“ rozhodne se po chvilce. „Odjíždím na čtyři dny do Skotska.“ To by mělo na vyřešení tohoto malého zádrhelu stačit.

Sherlock poprvé po několika dnech odtrhne svůj zrak od stropu a upře ho na Johna. „Co? Nemůžeš nikam jet! Potřebuju tvou pomoc. A jsi nemocný. Celou noc jsem tě slyšel kašlat.“ 

„Musím jet. Je to kvůli práci. Za čtyři dny jsem zpátky, budeš v pořádku.“ 

„Johne, zakazuji ti opustit tenhle byt.“ 

John si odfrkne a oblékne si kabát, zapne si ho až ke krku. Cítí, jak je tam jeho kůže horká a zčervenalá. Nebylo by nejlepší, kdyby jeho velice mudlovský spolubydlící uviděl, jak se jeho hlava vznáší ve vzduchu. „Fakt se mi líbil ten výraz, když sis myslel, že to bude fungovat,“ dobírá si ho. 

Sherlock se rozzlobí. „Kdo vyřeší účty za topení, když odjedeš?“ 

„Sherlocku, je ti třicet čtyři let. Vyřeš to ty. Nebo, pokud je to pro tebe příliš, zavolej Mycroftovi, jsem si jistý, že ti rád pomůže a udělá to za tebe sám.“ 

S těmito slovy si John přehodí přes rameno tašku (zatímco ignoruje pocit, jako by mu pomalu, ale jistě hořela záda) a ze strachu okamžitě vystřelí z bytu, aby nezmizel přímo před Sherlockovýma očima, zatímco jeho (nevšímavý) spolubydlící na jeho návrh, že by snad nezvládl udělat něco, co zvládne udělat Mycroft, pobouřeně zabrblá.

Rychle míří k hlavní ulici, jako by se sháněl po taxíku, ale jakmile je dostatečně daleko, odbočí do postranní uličky a přemístí se přímo na recepci u Sv. Munga právě ve chvíli, kdy začíná to nepříjemné horko cítit i v obličeji. 

„Dobré ráno, pane, vítejte v Nemocnici svatého Munga pro kouzelnické choroby a úrazy, co vás dnes trápí?“ 

„Chytil jsem mizící nemoc,“ zaskřehotá John, čímž slečnu za přepážkou vytrhne z její nekonečné nudy, když ucítí, že jeho obličej kompletně zmizel. 

„Pane, mizící nemoc pro svou léčbu nevyžaduje nezbytnou hospitalizaci, máte komplikace nebo…“ 

„Bydlím s mudlou,“ vysvětlí jí John a obrátí oči v sloup (i když to samozřejmě nikdo nevidí). „S velmi všímavým mudlou. Potřebuju zrychlenou léčbu, nebo mě začne podezírat.“ 

Mladá slečna si zničeně povzdychne a začne zářivě modrým brkem škrábat na mnohokrát použitý pergamen. „Lékouzelník se dostaví hned, jak to bude možné, pane. Můžete vyplnit tento formulář? Jakým způsobem budete platit za léčbu?“ 

Sakra. Na to vůbec nepomyslel. Nemá na svoje jméno napsaný jediný zpropadený svrček a s librami na tom není o moc lépe. (Proto nemohl zaplatit za topení, kvůli kterému má teď mizící nemoc.) Na druhou stranu ani nemá čas, aby se sám vyléčil doma. (Obvykle dva týdny s domácí péčí, ředěnými mastmi a několika dobrými léčivými kouzly.) 

Zbývá jen jedna možnost. 

„Budu si potřebovat zatelefonovat – tedy, ehm, použít letaxovou síť… abych se spojil… se svým – eh, švagrem,“ snaží se neohrabaně lhát, ale je v koncích, když se pokouší najít to správné označení pro Mycroftovu osobu. (Je velice rád, že se Mycfroft ani Sherlock nikdy nedozví, že ho tak nazval; Mycroftovi by to přišlo k popukání a pro Sherlocka by myšlenka na ně dva, jakkoli romanticky zapletené, byla směšná.)

Mladá čarodějka (Ifigenia, jak si přečetl na její jmenovce, jejíž písmo je vyvedené třpytivě červenou barvou se srdíčky nad všemi i) na něj bez špetky zájmu zírá, podá mu psací podložku a samodoplňovací brk (bože, jak jen nesnáší brky) a ukáže na soukromou letaxovou místnost, která se nachází hned vedle hlavní haly. Děkuje nebesům, že ho Harry donutila vylepšit si mobil na nový systém elektronicko-magického přemostění (jen kdyby náhodou), vytočí Mycroftovo číslo a skřípe zuby, zatímco telefon vyzvání. 

„Johne,“ zamumlá ten nesnesitelný bastard, když to zvedne. „Jaké příjemné překvapení. Co provedl můj neuvěřitelný bratr tentokrát?“ 

„Nic,“ povzdychne si John a poškrábe se ve vlasech. „Podívej, já… chytil jsem mizící nemoc,“ řekne chabě, rozhodne se, že nebude chodit kolem horké kaše.

„Chytil jsi mizící nemoc,“ zopakuje Mycroft, zní zmateně a taky trochu (nesnesitelně) pobaveně.

„Je to kouzelnická nemoc,“ vysvětluje mu John rozčileně. „Je to něco jako chřipka, až na to, že vedlejší příznaky jsou…“ 

„Pravděpodobně jasné z jejího pojmenování,“ přeruší ho Mycroft. „S vaším druhem už jsem jednal dost na to, abych věděl, že názvosloví berete doslovně.“ 

„Ano, tedy, tvůj pitomý bratr, i když jsem mu to říkal, zapomněl zaplatit zatracené účty za topení a dostal jsem kvůli tomu chřipku a teď jsem neviditelný, takže si potřebuju půjčit pět set galeonů na léčbu v kouzelnické nemocnici, protože nedám dohromady ani dva svrčky. Připomínám, kvůli tvému zatracenému bratrovi.“ 

Než Mycroft konečně odpoví, je na druhé straně telefonu dlouhou chvíli ticho, ale když znovu promluví, zní jeho hlas příliš podobně Sherlockovi na to, aby se mu to mohlo líbit. „Můžu tě vidět?“ 

„Ne, samozřejmě, že mě nemůžeš vidět,“ řekne John s kamennou tváří. „Jsem neviditelný. Poslouchej, můžu si ty peníze půjčit, nebo ne? Pokud ne, budeš to ty, kdo Sherlockovi vysvětlí, proč odjíždím pryč na dva týdny místo čtyř dnů.“ 

„Vyřídím si pár telefonátů.“ 

„Díky, Mycrofte.“ 

„Johne,“ řekne Mycroft pohotově, než John stihne zavěsit. „Rád pro tebe tuhle laskavost udělám, ale byl bych velice potěšený, kdybys mi ji jednou mohl oplatit.“ 

„Co chceš?“ povzdychne si John znovu, promne si oči a temeno. 

„Chtěl bych se jednoho dne setkat s tvým… mazlíčkem,“ řekne Mycroft, hlas ztěžklý skrytým významem, než jejich telefonát ukončí. „Spolu s vysvětlením, jak jsi k němu přišel.“ 

John stráví následující čtyři dny pokrytý smradlavými mastmi, je vystaven šťouchání hůlek všech možných lékouzelnic a lékouzelníků a mezitím se snaží vymyslet, jak přesvědčí Sherlocka, že všechen ten čas strávil ve Skotsku. 

(Ačkoli se ukáže, že se tím vůbec nemusel zatěžovat – protože se Sherlock za tu dobu, co byl John pryč, ani nehnul z pohovky, a vypadá to, že vymazal i fakt, že John odjel. John pocítí přílišnou úlevu na to, aby byl popuzený.) 

…

Rys mu byl celkem k ničemu, dokud se neocitl v předhůří Hindu Kush. 

Byla to věc, kterou se naučil, protože mohl, protože mu dodatečné hodiny v létě krátily čas, protože to byl docela úchvatný trik, který se mu jednoho dne mohl hodit. 

Rys se samozřejmě nemůže skrývat v Londýně. Hory v Afghánistánu jsou pro něj mnohem vhodnější. 

…

Pamatuje si malého, vyděšeně vypadajícího Harryho Pottera, který se ve svém prvním ročníku objevil s nepadnoucími brýlemi a kadeří rozcuchaných černých vlasů, vybavuje si, jak mu zbělaly klouby, když prsty pevně svíral židličku, na které seděl, když mu McGonagallová na hlavu posadila Moudrý klobouk. Jeho přátelé ve společenské místnosti vždycky dělali kravál, zatímco se John, vyčerpaný student sedmého ročníku, pokoušel skloubit studium mudlovské biologie a chemie spolu s přípravou na OVCE. 

Toho roku si John vybral svou stranu. Nestal se díky tomu nijak populární, ale po tom John ani nikdy netoužil. 

…

„Co že to chceš být?“ 

„Mudlovský doktor,“ řekne John, zatímco jen napůl sleduje, jak Charlie stále dokola chytá a zase pouští lesknoucí se zlatonku. Píše se rok 1992 a svět se na Johnových šestnáctiletých ramenou zdá být mnohem těžší, než by měl být.

„Proč?“ 

„Proč ne?“

Charlie se zašklebí. „No to je mi teda odůvodnění, Watsone, vážně. Proč ne? Jasný,“ vysmívá se mu a potom se naposledy zmocní zlatonky, než strčí ji do kapsy svého hábitu. 

John se na něj usměje a odsekne: „Já nejsem ten, kdo chce zbytek života strávit s ohořelým obočím.“ 

„Radši mít ohořelé obočí než léčit starý mudlovský báby a řešit jejich posmrkávání.“

„Moje představa je spíš taková, že ze mě bude chirurg,“ přemítá John, když zavře oči a užívá si ve Skotsku ojedinělou sluneční záři.

„A budeš co, sešívat lidi zpátky dohromady?“ 

„Oh, takže ono to na studiích mudlů dává pozor. Rychle, řekněte to někdo Hodgesonovi, uši Charlie Weasleyho vážně fungují! Mám pocit, že si myslí, že jsi trochu nahluchlý; po tom, co ses mu snažil namluvit, že automobily se musí řídit samy, protože automobil zní podobně jako automatický.“

Charlieho smích je čistý jako zvuk zvonů, který k nim doléhá z dáli. Johnovi bude příští rok chybět, až zmizí, aby si hrál s draky, a bude se snažit, aby ho neusmažili zaživa a neudělali z něj rezatý, křehký brambůrek.

„Běž do háje, Watsone. Chirurg, to jako vážně? Víš, že by z tebe mohl být klidně Bystrozor? Jsi tak dobrý, že by po tobě skočili v první vteřině.“ 

„Nechci být Bystrozor,“ řekne John tiše, oči stále zavřené. 

„Proč ne? Každý chce být aspoň jednou v životě Bystrozorem. A ty jsi jedním z těch, kterým by se to fakt podařilo.“ 

„Byl bych rád, aby si všechny moje končetiny zachovaly svou funkci, díky,“ odfrkne si John. „Když budu chirurg, je pravděpodobnost, že budu kulhat jako Pošuk Moody, mnohem menší.“ 

(Když mu o několik let později zdravotní sestra, jejíž lítost v očích je hustší než rtuť, podá hůl, vzpomene si John na jejich rozhovor s posmutnělou rezignací.)

Charlie se znovu zasměje a potom se propadnou do příjemného ticha, leží bok po boku v trávě. 

Minuty ubíhají spolu s listím ve větru, ale potom si Charlie povzdychne a posune se k němu blíž. Jejich prsty se dotknou. „Jsi si jistý, že nechceš…“ 

John konečně otevře oči a otočí hlavu, aby se na něj zadíval. Charlieho obličej je pokrytý pihami a ošlehaný větrem z hodin strávených na koštěti a hraním famfrpálu, a John ví, jak chutná kůže na jeho levém koleni a jak jeho popraskané rty škrábou, když se jimi dotýká jeho klíční kosti, ale to neznamená, že to chce řešit pořád dokola. Charlie větu nedokončí, jen Johna sleduje svýma velkýma, modrýma očima, v jeden okamžik nečitelnýma a zároveň otevřenýma. 

„Někdo se musí postarat o Harry,“ řekne John nakonec. „Už ji venku nemůžu nechávat samotnou a ty budeš příští rok stejně v Rumunsku, zatímco já se tu budu dřít, abych za jeden rok zvládl udělat OVCE i maturitu.“ 

„Johne.“ 

John si povzdychne a odvrátí se, znovu zavře oči. „Nemůžu Charlie. Už se mě na to neptej.“ 

Potom už žádná odpověď nepřijde, Charlie místo toho spojí jejich ruce a John ho nechá, zůstanou spolu tiše ležet, dokud slunce nezmizí, stejně jako zmizí Charlie z Bradavic, spolu s nejlepším přátelstvím, které John kdy zažil. (Až do doby, kdy se dokulhá do St. Bart’s a potká Sherlocka Holmese; smršť v podobě muže s krokodýlím úsměvem táhnoucím se kolem toho nejkřehčího srdce, které měl kdy John čest poznat.) 

…

„Nemusel jsi to dělat,“ řekne Sherlock z ničeho nic, pokračuje v konverzaci, která nikdy nezačala. John, který je momentálně zabraný v lovení nejlepších kousků jídla z donáškové krabice s čínou, k němu zvědavě zvedne zrak. 

„Co jsem nemusel dělat?“ 

„Ty víš. Tu věc. Kterou jsi udělal. Dneska.“ 

„Sherlocku, je to sice zcela v rozporu s tím, co si myslíš, ale většina z nás neumí číst myšlenky. O čem to mluvíš?“ 

Sherlock si frustrovaně povzdychne a otočí se na druhý bok, obličejem ke zdi, očividně se rozhodl trucovat kvůli Johnově neúmyslné ignoraci. 

John zakroutí hlavou. „Fajn. Tak to zjistíme. Udělal jsem něco, díky čemu jsi… vděčný?“ 

Jedno oko se otevře a Sherlock jím na Johna zírá, předstírá nezájem, ale zcela jasně čeká, co z toho John vydedukuje. John to pochopí jako kladnou odpověď. 

„Jsi vděčný, protože jsem z čínské restaurace objednal tvou oblíbenou pomerančovou kachnu? Protože, víš, to nebyl žádný hrdinský čin, a ve skutečnosti jsem to musel udělat, protože kdybych to neudělal, tak bys nejedl, vyhladověl k smrti, a kde bych pak skončil já?“ 

Sherlock se znovu zadurdí. „Jsi tak umíněně nevědomý, Johne, že mě to skoro uráží.“ John po něm střelí pohledem (po tom všem, co už John s Sherlockem prožil, dokáže John říct, kdy je Sherlock opravdu naštvaný a kdy je to jen přetvářka; momentálně vše svědčí ve prospěch druhé možnosti), ale potom si v mysli začne přehrávat události uplynulého dne. 

Oh. 

„Je to proto, že jsem Donovanové a Andersonovi řekl, aby sklapli, když si tě dobírali?“ 

Sherlock nic neříká. Pro Johna je jeho mlčení nevyřčeným potvrzením a pokračuje dál. 

„Myslíš si, že jsem to dělal kvůli nějakému ochranářskému instinktu?“ 

„Zcela zjevně.“ 

Neuvěřitelné. John se natáhne pro nejbližší objekt v jeho dosahu a hodí jím po natvrdlé hlavě Jeho výsosti. (Ukáže se, že je to román Stiega Larssona, a proletí nebezpečně blízko Sherlockova obličeje.)

„Hej! Za co to bylo?“ 

„Za to, že jsi na světě jediný, neuvěřitelně natvrdlý konzultující detektiv. Štve mě, když je slyším, jak o tobě mluví. Nemusím to poslouchat a popravdě to ani nebudu poslouchat, takže jsem chtěl, aby v tom oba měli jasno.“ 

„Proč tě zajímá, co o mně říkají?“ 

„Protože, ty blbečku. Jsi můj přítel. Můj nejlepší přítel.“ 

„Jsem? Vážně?“ 

„Ano,“ řekne John unaveně. „Myslel jsem, že tohle sis vydedukoval už dávno.“ 

„Jsi ty můj nejlepší přítel?“ zeptá se Sherlock najednou a mračí se na ošoupaný polštář ve svých rukách. 

„Ano, jsem. A teď buď zticha, chci se dívat na zprávy.“ 

…

Johnův otec mlčí, když mu John ukáže obálku, která přišla poštou. (Papír pod jeho prsty je jako z hedvábí. Inkoust vypadá, jako by se třpytil, ale nedává to vůbec žádný smysl.)

Jeho otec neřekne nic, jen přimhouří oči, semkne rty a vrazí Johnovi obálku zpět do rukou, než zamíří ke skříňce, na kterou John ani Harry nesmí sahat, a vytáhne špunt z jedné velké lahve plné jantarově žluté tekutiny. 

Příštího rána se John vzbudí brzy a najde svého otce spát rozvaleného na pohovce, vidí, jak má triko nasáklé zvratky. Harry pláče, zatímco John pomalu a opatrně sbírá kousky rámečku na fotografii, který byl proměněn v miliony střepů a je roztroušený všude kolem jako prach. Obličej jeho matky, potřísněný lepkavou tekutinou, která smrdí jako vnitřek lahví jeho otce, na něj zírá z podlahy. 

…

Občas, když Sherlock bojuje proti humánnosti a John je vyčerpaný, protože je pro něj bílý šum Londýna plný nikdy neustávajících emocí příliš, se John promění a prchá. Skáče ze střechy na střechu, až je Sherlockův hlas nezřetelný a nakonec zmizí. Najde si tiché místo, kde se pod temným nebem zachumlá do své žlutohnědé srsti a zůstane tam dlouhé hodiny, aniž by Sherlock cokoli zjistil. 

(Jednoho dne mu Mycroft podstrčí výstřižek z novin – krátký článek o ženě, která se zapřísáhla, že viděla, jak se po jejím pozemku v Claphamu plížil americký rys červený, shodou okolností nedaleko místa, kde noc předtím Sherlock řešil obzvláště dlouhý a frustrující případ. John výstřižek spálí.)

…

John je velmi, velmi dobrý doktor.

A ještě lepší voják. 

Vždycky měl dojem, že to tak mělo být, už od doby, kdy byl mladý. Když byl mladý, učinil slib, a tohle byl jediný způsob, jak ho splnit. 

Zatímco se vlekl s armádou Její výsosti, plazil se bahnem, skákal přes klády a důkladně si stlal postel, jeho bývalí spolužáci bojovali pro malého Harryho Pottera a pro dobro proti zlu; nikdy toho nelitoval. 

Při svém prvním skutečném nasazení je poslán do Kosova, kde mají udržovat mír, ale přesně ten se jim tam příliš udržet nepodařilo. John vystřelí svou první kulku, která se zavrtá do lebky cizího muže, a následující noc stráví pod cisternou ve své huňaté srsti, přemýšlí, jestli by bylo jednodušší, kdyby mu vzal život za pomoci své hůlky. 

…

Muž, který si přijde promluvit s jeho otcem, vypadá jako z kreseb Merlina, Harryiny nejoblíbenější obrázkové knihy. 

Harry mu to poví a jeho zvláštní oči se zatřpytí smíchem. Nabídne jí mentolový bonbon a ona nad ním ohrne nos; John jí řekne, aby se chovala slušně. 

Jejich otec je pošle do vedlejšího pokoje (ale oni je samozřejmě pozorují klíčovou dírkou) a sedne si naproti tomu zvláštnímu muži a zírá na něj. 

„Nemůže jít. Nenechám ho.“ 

„Pane Watsone. John je velmi zvláštní chlapec. Jistě mu nebudete upírat možnost, aby využil svého potenciálu.“ 

„Moje žena zemřela, když bojovala ve vaší válce, Albusi. Nenechám vás vzít mi i mého syna.“ 

„Hamishi, rozumím tomu, že máte vztek kvůli smrti vaší ženy, ale Voldemort je pryč. Válka dávno skončila. Žijeme v míru. John bude v naprostém bezpečí.“ 

Dlouhou chvíli mezi nimi panuje ticho. „Proč jen John?“ 

Starý muž si ztěžka povzdychne. „Mezi dvojčaty, i dvojvaječnými, se stává vzácně, aby se jedno narodilo s kouzelnickými schopnostmi a druhé ne. Obávám se, že neznám vysvětlení, proč jen John.“ 

„Takže to není omyl? Harriet…“ 

„Obávám se, že Harriet postrádá magické schopnosti stejně jako vy, Hamishi.“ 

„Když je oddělíte, bude to…“ 

„Lepší pro oba. Nemůžete od toho Johna držet dál. Pokud se své nadání nenaučí ovládat, mohlo by to mít nedozírné následky. John musí odejít. Bez Harriet.“ 

John slyší, jak si jeho otec zhluboka povzdechne. Když se otočí, aby to pověděl Harry, zjistí, že je pryč. 

…

Sherlock ho na Nový rok políbí přesně ve chvíli, kdy hodiny odbijí půlnoc. 

John ho odstrčí a směje se, poví mu, že je opilý. 

Bledé oči se lesknou nad jeho ostrými lícními kostmi, zírají na něj a něco v Johnově žaludku sebou zazmítá. 

„Oh,“ vydechne. 

Sherlock si odfrkne a políbí ho ještě jednou. 

„Jsi idiot, Johne Watsone.“ 

…

Když je John ve třetím ročníku studia v Bradavicích, upíjí se jeho otec k předčasné smrti. Brumbál ho pošle domů, aby John viděl, jak zemře, a těsně před tím, než doopravdy odejde, jej jeho otec chytí za ruku a podívá se na něj ostrýma, zarudlýma očima a řekne: „Slib mi, Johnny, že nebudeš bojovat v jejich válkách, slib mi to, cokoli se stane, nenecháš je, aby tě dostali,“ a John mu to slíbí, protože i když k tomu muži, ležícímu před ním na chladné, tvrdé posteli, necítí za mák lásky, stále je jeho otcem, a z nějakého důvodu má John pocit, že mu to dluží. 

John mu to slíbí a neřekne nic o tom, že ví, co otci udělala Johnova magie, protože jeho otec miloval jeho matku, která zemřela, a on se většinu času skoro nedokázal podívat ani na jedno ze svých dětí, protože mu ji tolik připomínaly. A Johnova magie, dědictví po jeho matce, byla tou poslední kapkou. 

Harriet s ním jeho výčitky svědomí nesdílí a po celou dobu pohřbu na něj hlasitě a nenávistně křičí. „Je to tvoje vina, Johne, tohle je tvoje vina, celé je to tvoje zatracená vina!“

Ve chvíli, kdy rakev jeho otce zmizí, se vedle něj objeví Brumbál a vezme ho zpět do Skotska. Harriet se o sebe musí postarat sama, pod nepříliš starostlivým dozorem jejich nijak zvlášť pečující pratety Mildred, která ví, že John chodí do specializované školy pro nadané děti ve Skotsku, a bylo na ni sesláno matoucí kouzlo, aby se příliš nevyptávala. 

…

„V žádném případě.“ 

John nikdy nebyl zrovna vysoký, ale nikdy to nepociťoval tolik, jako právě v tuhle chvíli, kdy se před ním tyčil celých šest stop a sedm palců vzrostlý Kingsley Pastorek, zatímco nakupoval v Tescu. 

„Máš jistou povinnost, Johne. Ke své zemi. Ke svým lidem. Světu.“ 

„Jednou jsem dal slib,“ řekne John. „A nemám v úmyslu ho porušit.“ 

„Přichází válka,“ oznámí mu Pastorek. Ta slova hřmí v jeho hrudi jako dusot kentaurů. „Budeš si muset zvolit stranu. Bez ohledu na to, co uděláš, se budeš muset rozhodnout.“ 

„Už jsem se rozhodl,“ řekne mu John, a narovná se v zádech, aby byl vyšší, srovná si ramena, jak ho to jednou učili v armádě. „Nezvolím si ani jednu.“ 

... 

„Víš,“ řekne Sherlock jednoho dne, aniž by vzhlédl od kádinky, do které se pokouší umístit přesně čtyři kapky jasně zářící kapaliny, aniž by způsobil explozi, „někdy nedáváš vůbec žádný smysl.“ 

John se usměje a zakousne se do toastu. 

„Ty nedáváš smysl nikdy, takže tady vedu já,“ odpoví John. 

„Nikdy jsi mi neřekl, že jste s Harry dvojčata,“ pokračuje Sherlock. „Proč? Myslel jsem si, že dvojčata by si měla být bližší než normální sourozenci.“ 

Ah. 

„Ne v našem případě,“ řekne John krátce. Znovu si ukousne toast, ale v ústech má najednou úplně sucho. „Nestrávili jsme spolu moc času. Většinou jsem byl ve škole, vždyť víš. Žárlila a byla kvůli tomu na mě dost zlá.“ 

Sherlock z ničeho nic rychle vzhlédne; tím pohybem se dostane přílišné množství substance A do substance B a z jejich směsi se ihned začne kouřit. John to ostražitě sleduje. 

„Říkal jsi, že jsi na internátní škole byl jen dva roky.“

Do háje. Dávej si na svoje historky pozor, Watsone. 

„Vážně?“ 

Sherlock přimhouří oči a položí pipetu na stůl. „Lžeš. Buď tak, nebo tak. Nevím, co z toho je pravda. Proč?“

„Proč záleží na tom, kam jsem chodil do školy?“ 

„Chci to vědět.“ 

„Proč?“ 

Sherlock se na něj zamračí. „Jsi můj, Johne. Chci o tobě vědět všechno. Myslel jsem si, že to víš.“ 

Věděl to? Ne, rozhodne se John, nevěděl. Sherlock ho políbil, jednou, ale bylo to na Nový rok a měli v sobě docela dost sherry z tajných zásob paní Hudsonové a měli zapálené svíčky a všechno se zdálo být tak klidné a mírumilovné. Od té doby uběhly tři týdny a nic dalšího se nestalo. John už to odepsal, přisuzoval to docela příjemnému mudlovskému kouzlu vytvořenému romantickým osvětlením a docela velkému množství alkoholu.

„Teď jsi to rozhodně ty, kdo nedává vůbec žádný smysl.“ 

Sherlock vydá netrpělivý zvuk a stáhne si z rukou gumové rukavice, nahrne se do obýváku, kde si ukořistí Johnovy rty v polibku, díky kterému se Johnovi zamotá hlava a tep vylétne do nebes. (Další příval mudlovské magie. Úžasné. Jeho krev se bouří a na krátkou minutu John nedokáže rozeznat magii Londýna od pocitu Sherlocka přitisknutého k jeho pokožce.)

„Harry si myslí, že jsem důvodem, proč se náš otec upil k smrti,“ řekne John, hlas hrubý, rukou tiskne Sherlockovu košili. 

„Harry je idiot.“ Sherlock nespouští oči z Johnova obličeje, těkají z jedné jeho části na druhou, hladově. Johnovi naskočí husí kůže, když zaslechne, jak se Sherlockovi zadrhne dech v hrdle. 

„Sklapni, ty idiote, a líbej mě.“ 

…

„Měl bys mu to povědět.“ 

„Drž se dál, Mycrofte.“ 

„Partneři mají dovoleno to vědět. Četl jsem zákony. Vskutku nevšední. Byrokracie vašeho Ministerstva předčila tu mou.“ 

„On není můj… Já ne… Nechci, aby to věděl.“ 

„Bojíš se, že na tobě bude chtít experimentovat?“ 

„To už dávno dělá.“ 

„Tak proč?“ 

„Tomu bys nerozuměl.“ 

„Tak mi to vysvětli. Jsem velice inteligentní. Myslím, že je můj mozek schopen tento koncept pojmout.“ 

„Není třeba, díky.“ 

…

John ho potká ve vlaku, který jede z Edinburghu do Londýna, ze všech možných míst právě tady, bez pochyb pozná jeho nezaměnitelnou kštici černých rozcuchaných vlasů.

Povzdychne si a rozhodne se, že se s tím raději vypořádá. Nikdy by si neodpustil, kdyby to neudělal. 

„Jak to jde, Pottere?“ osloví ho a sedne si na sedadlo vedle něj. 

Harry Potter k němu zmateně vzhlédne, nijak ostražitě – je to pohled muže, který je zvyklý být oslovován cizinci. 

„Byl jsem ve škole pár let před tebou,“ řekne John. „John Watson. Byli jsme ve stejné koleji.“ 

„No jasně!“ Zelené oči se rozzáří. „Už si vzpomínám. Vždycky jsi seděl někde v rohu, s nosem zabořeným v knížkách.“ 

John se zasměje. „Jen jsem ti chtěl říct, no, víš, zvládl jsi to. Všechno to, co se dělo. Vždyť víš. Řekl bych, že jsme teď všichni tví dlužníci.“ 

Harryho úsměv je nefalšovaný a uvolněný. „Díky, kámo. Nepamatuju si, že bych tě tehdy viděl…“ 

„Byl jsem v Kosovu,“ vysvětluje John. (Není to sice úplně pravda, časová linie moc nesedí, ale je to dost blízko opravdovému důvodu.) „A potom v Afghánistánu. Postřelili mě. Připouštím, že jsem si vždycky připadal trochu provinile, že jsem nepomohl.“

Ani jeden z nich není starý, Johnovi je třicet osm, je jen o šest let starší, ale pohled, kterým se na něj Harry Potter podívá, je smutný a moudrý. Je to jeden z těch pohledů, které si dva vojáci vymění, než jdou do boje. Johnovi přeběhne mráz po zádech. „Jiná válka, stejný příběh,“ řekne Harry tiše. „Udělal jsem, co jsem měl, ty jsi dělal to samé.“ 

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli to mělo stejný význam,“ přizná John. „A rozhodně to mělo jinou příčinu.“ 

Jsou vyrušeni zazvoněním Johnova mobilu. John se na Harryho omluvně usměje (navzdory svému přesvědčení má pocit, jako by tu chvíli mezi nimi právě znesvětil) a přijme příchozí hovor. 

„Sherlocku, jsem ve vlaku. Budu tam za čtyři hodiny. Co se děje?“ 

Harry zvedne knihu a předstírá, že čte, ale jeho úsměv ho prozrazuje. John se na něj ještě jednou omluvně podívá, Harry Potter na něj kývne a John se vrátí zpět na své místo – ale ještě předtím stihne minimálně jednou hlasitě vykřiknout: „Sherlocku!“

…

Sám Brumbál ho na příkaz Johnova otce doprovodil k Ollivanderovi, aby si vybral svou hůlku, a John si vzpomíná na ten pocit, když ji poprvé držel v ruce, bylo to, jako by jeho paže byla konečně úplná. 

(Se zbraní to nikdy nebylo stejné a s hůlkou nikdy nikoho nezabil, ale do ruky mu padne mnohem přirozeněji než její alternativa.) 

…

Z Sherlocka proudí v silných a přesycených vlnách neuvěřitelné množství úzkosti, které Johna téměř připravuje o rozum. 

Něco je špatně. 

Sherlock mu nic neříká a John mu chce dát pěstí. Moriartyho hra, kvůli které skáčou z jednoho konce Londýna na druhý, má na něj skoro stejný efekt jako kletba Imperius a Johnovi je zle, když sleduje svého… přítele? partnera? kamaráda?… když tancuje tak, jak Moriarty píská. 

(Na okamžik si John myslel, že to doopravdy je kletba Imperius, ale když se s Moriartym ocitli u bazénu, necítil z něj ani kapku magie, necítil dokonce ani základy emoční mudlovské magie, kterou většina lidí vyzařuje. Jeho kůže byla mrtvá a chladná jako kámen. Johnovi se z toho dělalo zle a cítil se nepříjemně, jako by jeho vlastní kůže byla najednou o číslo menší.)

John to napraví. Může se přemístit k Moriartymu, ať už je kdekoli, a vrhat po něm kouzlo po kouzlu, dokud nebude mít všechny kosti v těle zlámané a zem pod ním nebude nasáklá jeho krví. Mohl by ho proměnit v hada a uříznout mu hlavu. Mohl by jeho existenci vymazat z veškerých dokumentů a z celé historie jediným pohybem zápěstí. 

S radostí se nechá zavřít do Azkabanu, pokud to bude znamenat, že je Sherlock v bezpečí od jeho triků. 

Je to právě to hladové zoufalství, spolu s úzkostí Sherlocka, co ho ještě drží na uzdě. Sherlock chce tak zoufale vyhrát, aby dokázal, že má pravdu, aby udělal něco správného, a tak se John drží dál, krotí své rozhořčení, ignoruje víření ve svém žaludku, a nechá Sherlocka hrát Moriartyho hru. 

…

„Už jsi to dělal.“ 

Johnovy prsty jsou zapleteny v Sherlockových vlasech a Sherlockův nos je vražený pod Johnovým krkem. Jsou pokryti potem, ložnice voní jako sex a je to dokonalý pocit. 

„Správná dedukce. Byl jsem v armádě, víš.“ 

„Ne, nebylo to v armádě,“ přemítá Sherlock a olízne krůpěj potu na Johnově paži. „Muselo to být ve škole.“ 

„Hmmm,“ zamručí John a zavře oči. Sherlockovy prsty kreslí obrazce na jeho břiše. Tak příjemně se John necítil už léta. 

„Nepovíš mi o něm?“ 

„Stalo se to snad před sto lety,“ mumlá John dál. „Nech to být, jo?“ 

Když se Sherlock jen přetočí na bok a nic neřekne, Johnovi se na jednu stranu uleví, ale zároveň ho to šokuje. (Měl by se naučit dřív myslet než mluvit.) 

Později, když už skoro usíná, do něj Sherlock šťouchne a neústupně se vyptává dál: „Kde je teď? Tvůj bývalý přítel.“ 

„Proč? Bojíš se, že sem vtrhne a unese mě od tebe?“ 

Sherlock stiskne rty a mlčí, zřejmě se snaží, aby byl jeho pohled káravý, ale příliš se mu to nedaří. 

John se uchichtne a přitáhne ho k sobě blíž, políbí ho na čelo. „Když jsem o něm slyšel naposledy, bojoval Charlie v Rumunsku s draky. Nemusíš se ničeho bát.“ 

Sherlock si odfrkne a řekne mu, aby přestal být směšný. John se zašklebí do jeho vlasů. 

„Nemluvil jsem s ním od sedmnácti, Sherlocku. Nemusíš se o mě bát, nemám v plánu od tebe odejít.“ 

„Oh. Tak dobře. Draci,“ vysmívá se mu Sherlock. „Teda Johne,“ ohrnuje nos, ale zní spokojeně. A John se dál usmívá. (Občas, když chcete Sherlocku Holmesovi věšet bulíky na nos, je mnohem efektivnější říct mu pravdu než lhát.) 

…

Jim Moriarty si nakráčí přímo do Londýnského Toweru, ukradne korunovační klenoty a přesvědčí porotu, aby ho nechala jít. Sherlock mu hned potom v jejich vlastním bytě uvaří a servíruje čaj, a té noci John (se srdcem v krku a žaludkem v kalhotách) nadzvedne uvolněné podlahové prkno, které se nachází v jeho pokoji, a poprvé za uplynulých deset let vytáhne svou hůlku z třešňového pouzdra a zastrčí si ji do kalhot, co kdyby náhodou. 

…

„Gratuluji k vašim výsledkům, pane Watsone.“ 

John se zarazí a otočí se na patě, aby zjistil, že se v jeho pokoji objevil Albus Brumbál.

„Díky, pane.“ 

„Rozumím, že je vaším záměrem opustit kouzelnický svět, když jste úspěšně dokončil svá studia.“ 

„Ano, pane.“ 

„Smím se zeptat proč?“ 

V Johnově kufru není dost místa na všechny jeho knihy a oblečení. Mohl by ho vevnitř zvětšit, ale to by znamenalo porušení pravidel a přiznání porážky. 

„Nepatřím sem,“ řekne, aniž by se na ředitele podíval. „A nemůžu už svou sestru nechávat dál samotnou.“ 

„Nabyl jsem dojmu, že si vaše sestra přeje být o samotě.“ 

„Ano.“ John si povzdychne. Harry se protlouká životem, naštvaná a osamocená, a všechno je to jeho vina a už to nikdy nebude moct napravit, protože to bylo příliš dlouho a ona ho nenechá to udělat. 

„Johne, jste neobyčejně nadaný kouzelník. V mudlovském světě budete…“ 

„Průměrný,“ přeruší ho John a zvedne k němu tvář. „Lidé se na mě podívají a uvidí mě; ne to, že jsem dokázal kočku proměnit v pohovku tři roky předtím, než jsem toho měl být schopný. Nemůžete mě donutit zůstat, profesore. Donutil jste mě sem přijít, ale nemůžete mě nutit, abych zůstal.“ 

„Ne,“ přikývne Brumbál, jeho zářivě modré oči jsou smutnější, než je kdy viděl. „Nemyslím si, že bych mohl. Velmi dobře, Johne. Přeji vám jen to nejlepší, ať už vás život zavede kamkoli.“ 

„Děkuju vám, pane,“ řekne John a tentokrát to myslí upřímně. 

Víko jeho kufru se s konečným bouchnutím zavře. 

…

Sherlock, spolu se svým nevyvinutým smyslem pro soukromí, tráví víc času, než by bylo zdrávo, čenicháním kolem Johnova pokoje. 

„Co je to?“ zeptá se bez náznaku studu, když Johnovi vrazí těsně před obličej jeho amulet. „Našel jsem to v tvém nočním stolku.“ 

„Dárek na památku,“ odpoví John a zblízka si amulet prohlíží. Už dlouho si na něj ani nevzpomněl. „V Afghánistánu mi ho dala jedna stará žena.“ 

„Nevěděl jsem, že by v Afghánistánu byli lidé pověrčiví. Je to nějaký talisman.“ 

„Zacházej s ním opatrně,“ řekne John, protože ví mnohem lépe než Sherlock, co by se mohlo stát, kdyby byl zničen špatným způsobem. 

„ A co znamenají tyhle runy? Pokoušel jsem se rozluštit kód, ale nemám dost informací.“ 

„Nejsem si jistý,“ zalže John a vytrhne amulet z Sherlockových příliš zvědavých prstů. „Nemluvila anglicky a moje perština je otřesná.“ 

Runy zlehka zazáří, když se Sherlockovy prsty otřou o jeho dlaň, což je rozhodně nové a zajímavé, a očividně taky něco, co Sherlock nedokáže vnímat. John nemá zdání, co by to mohlo znamenat, ale tu noc si amulet pověsí kolem krku a spí s ním, celou noc ho na jeho hrudi hřeje teplo Sherlockových rukou. 

…

„Měl jsem za to, že jsi ženatý se svou prací,“ zamumlá John do kštice černých vlasů, které ho lechtají na hrudi. 

„Hmmm. Podvádím,“ odpoví Sherlock líně. Vzduch kolem nich je horký a těžký. Johnova záda jsou kvůli jeho vlastnímu potu přilepená k prostěradlu. Sherlockova paže se sevře kolem Johnovy hrudi a John se usměje, omámený.

„Proč já?“ zeptá se po chvilce, jeho ruka hladí Sherlockova záda. 

Dlouhou chvíli je mezi nimi ticho naplněné přemýšlením. „Nevím,“ řekne Sherlock, pomalu a soustředěně. „Je to záhada. Nikdy… Nikdy jsem nepotkal nikoho tak fascinujícího. Nedáváš smysl. Měl bys být nudný, měl bys být naprosto nezajímavý, ale… nejsi. Ohromuješ mě.“ 

John zaboří své prsty do svalů mezi Sherlockovy lopatky a drží ho, tiskne ho ke svému tělu. Nikdy ho nechce nechat jít. I kdyby mělo 221B vyhořet a sesunout se k zemi, i kdyby mělo přijít zemětřesení, nebo by se ve dveřích objevila chiméra a napadla je, John Watson by v tento okamžik jen zavřel oči a tisknul by Sherlocka k sobě, svíral by ho víc a víc a nikdy by ho nenechal odejít. 

„Prostě vím, že tě chci, vždycky jsem tě chtěl, chci tě celého, vše, co můžu mít, a někdy jsi to jediné, o čem dokážu přemýšlet... Je to jako bys mě očaroval. Neočaroval jsi mě, že ne?“ 

Sherlock žertuje, ale John je smrtelně vážný, když mu odpoví: „To bych nikdy neudělal.“ 

…

Sherlock zvedne nohu ze střechy St. Bart’s a John, ke svému zděšení, sotva cítí ten příval magie, která přichází odněkud z jeho srdce. 

Během mrknutí oka si uvědomí, že se nachází na střeše vedle Sherlocka, popadá ho za límec a strhává ho zpátky, silně, rychle a jistě. 

…

„Nemožné,“ lapá Sherlock po dechu, když se John zhroutí k zemi. „To je neuvěřitelné. Byl jsi dole, viděl jsem tě dole.“ 

„Sklapni, sklapni, sklapni!“ křičí na něj John a třesoucíma se rukama začne kontrolovat, jestli Sherlock neutrpěl nějaká zranění. 

„Johne, to je nemožné,“ mumlá Sherlock dál a John stále křičí, aby byl zticha, a celou minutu tam jen sedí a nic nedělají a Johnovi to je jedno, protože se Sherlock pokusil skočit ze střechy a John tam skoro nebyl, aby ho stihl chytit. Ale potom se Sherlock (i jeho mozek) vzpamatuje a narovná se v Johnově náruči, zcepenělý strachem. 

„Johne, Johne, ostřelovači pořád čekají, zabijí paní Hudsonovou a Lestradea a – Johne, musíme odsud okamžitě pryč, nebo tě zastřelí, přímo naproti je sniper, který jen čeká, až tě uvidí.“

Kurva. 

John nepřemýšlí, vytáhne Sherlocka na nohy, popadne jej za zápěstí a přemístí je.

…

„Nemožné,“ vydechne Sherlock znovu, než se zakymácí a vrazí do stojanu na deštníky paní Hudsonové, ale John ho nevnímá. 

Vyběhne schody a vrazí do dveří, právě včas, aby viděl, jak se statný opravář shýbá k soupravě nářadí, ve které leží zbraň. John mu provrtá kulku bokem a paní Hudsonová začne ječet. 

V další vteřině je zase v přízemí a popadne Sherlocka za ramena. „Něco od tebe potřebuju. Potřebuju, aby ses soustředil, velmi soustředil na místo, kde se pravděpodobně nachází ostřelovač, který má zabít Grega.“ 

„To je nemožné,“ opakuje Sherlock stále dokola. 

„Sklapni a mysli,“ vykřikne John. Sherlock přikývne, tváří se vyděšeně a zmateně, ale John nemá čas, aby nad tím přemýšlel, protože nemají čas na nic, takže ho John znovu chytne za zápěstí, vyprázdní svou mysl, cítí, jak Sherlock přemýšlí, a tak ho John nechá, a potom je znovu přemístí.

…

Když otevře dveře dokořán, ostřelovač právě stiskne spoušť na své zbrani, ale tentokrát má John v ruce svou hůlku, kulka se zastaví ve vzduchu a spadne Johnovi k nohám. 

„Nemožné,“ řekne Sherlock znovu. Jeho oči jsou doširoka otevřené. 

„Začíná to být ohrané, Sherlocku,“ zamumlá John a přemění ostřelovače bez jediné výčitky svědomí ve švába. 

Sherlock ho zašlápne, než se oba ještě jednou přemístí. 

…

S hlasitým prásknutím se objeví v obývacím pokoji221B a Sherlock na něj zírá, ostré rysy jeho tváře uvolněné údivem. 

Musí to být snad po sté, ale řekne to znovu, klidným, jasným hlasem, kterým Johna ani na vteřinu neoklame. „To je nemožné.“ 

„Byl bych ti opravdu vděčný, kdybys to přestal říkat, protože to zcela očividně možné je, a to ty jsi ten, kdo nesnáší opakování.“ 

„To se mi musí zdát. Zdá se mi to?“ 

„Ne.“

„Jsem sjetý?“ 

„Ne.“ 

„Mrtvý?“

„Naprosto určitě ne,“ řekne John a silně stiskne Sherlockovu paži a zatřese s ním. „Vyřadil jsi všechny možnosti, Sherlocku, včetně té, že je to od přírody nemožné. Takže co ti zbylo? No tak, použij ten svůj fantastický, geniální mozek a vydedukuj to.“

„Ty nejsi… Ty snad nejsi… člověk?“ Sherlock se při té domněnce zašklebí, jako by mu působilo fyzickou bolest myslet na něco tak nelogického a absolutně nezapadajícího do jeho zavedeného modelu myšlení. „Špatně,“ řekne John. „Další pokus.“ 

„Nic jiného říkat nehodlám, protože to dává ještě menší smysl než to, že jsi mimozemšťan.“ 

„Alespoň to zkus,“ navrhne mu John a zhluboka si povzdychne. 

„Magie,“ vydechne Sherlock. 

John se triumfálně usměje. „Bingo.“ 

…

Baker Street je v tlumeném večerním světle klidná a tichá. Sherlock sedí ve svém křesle a zírá. John sedí naproti němu a nervózně sebou šije. Nikdo z nich nemluví, protože v tuhle chvíli už není co říct, a John doslova vidí, jak se ozubená kolečka Sherlockovy mysli vymykají kontrole. 

Jejich soutěž v zírání přeruší ostré zaklepání na dveře a poté se v obývacím pokoji objeví Mycroft a jeho deštník. 

„Mám za sebou vskutku zajímavé odpoledne,“ řekne, zatímco se usadí na pohovku. „Věděl jsi, Johne, že poslední člověk, který na mudlovské veřejnosti použil takové množství magie, byl…“ 

„Sirius Black,“ přeruší ho John. „Ano, vím.“ 

Sherlockův pohled se přesune z Johnova obličeje na Mycroftův, nedůvěřivě jej na něj upírá. 

„Ty jsi o tom věděl?“ vyhrkne. „Ty jsi o tom věděl a nic jsi mi neřekl?!“

„Kouzelnický svět má velmi striktní zákony,“ odvětí Mycroft klidně, jeho pomyslná pírka uhlazená a k vzteku nenačepýřená, jako obvykle. „Přišel bych o práci, kdybych to jakkoli zmínil bez Johnova výslovného souhlasu, a ten, přes veškerou mou snahu, byl v nedohlednu.“ 

„Proč?“ naléhá stále Sherlock, znovu se podívá na Johna. „Proč jsi mi to nemohl říct?“ 

„Nebylo to nijak důležité,“ odpoví John. „Magii nepoužívám už hodně dlouho.“ 

Zvuk, který Sherlockovi unikne, je zoufalý a nevěřícný. John se na něj zlostně zamračí. „Je to můj život a moje volba, Sherlocku. Není to tvoje věc.“ 

„Stává se z toho moje věc, když používáš… cokoli to je… abys mařil moje plány a mizel a zase se mnou objevoval na různých místech a přeměňoval snipery ve šváby přímo před mýma očima!“

„Tvůj plán byl k ničemu,“ vykřikne John. „Myslel sis, že tam budu jen tak stát a dívat se, jak umíráš?“ 

„Ale já bych neumřel,“ začne křičet i Sherlock a z ničeho nic se postaví, aby svým slovům dodal sílu. „Jen by to tak vypadalo.“ 

John je najednou taky na nohou a skoro Sherlockovi jednu vrazí, když ho Mycroft přeruší. 

„Pokud se nemýlím, tak správný termín je přemístit se, ne mizet,“ přemítá nahlas. John se Sherlockem přestanou křičet a začnou na něj zírat. Mycroft na ně mrkne, jako by se nechumelilo. 

„Jak to – Ne, nechci to vědět,“ řekne John a zavře oči. „Jak moc je to zlé?“ 

„Zlé? Vůbec to není zlé.“ 

„Cože, vážně?“ John byl překvapený, že se mu povedlo dostat se domů, aniž by měl v patách stovku ministerských úředníků, kteří by měli v plánu strčit ho do plesnivé kobky v Azkabanu a nechat ho tam hnít po zbytek jeho života. Přece v takové situaci nemůžou předstírat, že jsou slepí? 

„Hmmm. Promluvil jsem si s, ehm, protistranou a vysvětlil jsem mu, že tvé činy byly v nastalé situaci nezbytně nutné. A oba jsme se shodli, že ty – lépe řečeno já, protože ty by sis to nemohl dovolit, zaplatím pokutu pět set galeonů, které pokryjí náklady na odstranění škod, a jsem si jistý, že obdržíš celkem ostrý dopis z Ministerstva. Ah, vypadá to, že už dorazil.“ 

John vyhlédne z okna a zahlédne velkou sovu, která k němu míří přes střechy londýnských domů.

Seru na to, rozhodne se a mávne rukou ve směru okna, které se hned potom otevře a pustí sovu dovnitř. 

„To je nemožné,“ opakuje Sherlock jako zaseknutá deska. „Jak jsi to udělal?“ 

„Magie,“ připomene mu John a nabídne sově své předloktí.

…

Týden před tím, než se Moriarty znovu objeví na scéně, Sherlock strčí Johna do křesla a celého jej vezme do úst, jako by uctíval jeho tělo i ducha, a John se pod jeho rty a dlaněmi rozpadá na milion kousíčků, a když Sherlock vzhlédne a zadívá se na něj se zčervenalou, nateklou pusou a hladovým úsměvem, Johnův žaludek se stáhne a srdce se zachvěje, a potom ztěžka vydechne: „Bože, tak moc tě miluju.“ 

Sherlock si na něj lehne, zhluboka ho políbí a zavrčí: „Já vím“ proti jeho ústům a to je vše, co John potřebuje, aby věděl, že jsou jejich pocity vzájemné. Amulet na jeho hrudi začne vyzařovat teplo a John konečně porozumí slovům, která mu ta stará žena tehdy řekla. 

(Že ani sám nevěděl, že byl zlomený, dokud ho Sherlock nespravil.)

…

Poprvé po několika týdnech spí John sám ve své vlastní posteli. 

Nebo, lépe řečeno, leží v ní potmě a jeho mozek jede naplno. 

Sherlock s hlasitým dupáním odešel z obývacího pokoje a zabouchnul za sebou dveře od své ložnice. Mycroft ho obdařil výrazem, který byl jasný jako facka: „Říkal jsem ti to, měl jsi mu to povědět dříve.“ John se na něj rozezleně podíval a pak ho poslal pryč. Sherlock se neukázal na večeři a John šel do svého pokoje. 

Neměl tušení, co by měl dělat. Věděl, že Sherlockova mysl po takovém otřesu zajetého vnímání světa jela na plné obrátky, a bylo nemožné ji ignorovat. Pokoušel se reorganizovat všechny své myšlenky. John samozřejmě mohl použít paměťové kouzlo, ale předpokládal, že Sherlock a jeho brilantní myšlení budou takové magii účinně odolávat, a navíc, jak by potom vysvětlil, jak Sherlockovi zabránil skočit z té zatracené střechy? 

Stálo to za to, nemuset vidět Sherlockovy vnitřnosti rozmázlé na chodníku jako marmeládu na toastu, ale momentálně si John vůbec není jistý tím, co bude dál. Sherlock je naštvaný a zmatený a nejvíc ze všeho je zklamaný, že mu nebylo dovoleno vyhrát tu svou stupidní, dětinskou hru, a je to k naštvání, ale dost nebezpečné, protože kam do hajzlu půjde, pokud už s ním Sherlock nebude chtít být? 

Johna vytrhne z přemýšlení zaskřípání schodů, z ničeho nic se posadí, v ruce pevně svírá svou hůlku (která se zdráhá vrátit zpět do svého pouzdra, když je z něj poprvé po patnácti letech znovu venku).

Ve dveřích se objeví Sherlockova hlava a Johnovi se trochu uleví. Sherlock vypadá ostražitě, ale John mu pokyne, aby šel dál, a udělá mu místo na posteli. 

„Proč jsi mi to neřekl?“ zeptá se Sherlock, když se na posteli natáhne jako kočka. 

„Nerad to rozebírám,“ odpoví John. Je to téměř pravda. 

„Dokážeš věci, které jsou vědecky nemožné.“

„Ano. Pokud se na to díváš z vědeckého pohledu, tak ano.“

„Co všechno dokážeš?“ 

John otočí hlavu a zadívá se na Sherlocka, který svůj pohled upírá do stropu, ruce na hrudi překřížené, tak nejistého jej John ještě nikdy neviděl. 

„To je dost dlouhý seznam,“ řekne klidně. „Jsem v tom velmi, velmi dobrý.“ 

Sherlock na něj pohlédne a krátce se usměje, než začne znovu zírat nad sebe. 

„Harry nemá…“ 

„Magické schopnosti,“ doplní ho John. „Ne, nemá.“ 

„Žárlí.“ 

„Ano.“ 

„Stydíš se, protože jsi v tom lepší než většina lidí a nemáš rád, když vyčníváš.“ 

„Nestydím se,“ začne John protestovat, ale Sherlock ho rychle zastaví svým káravým pohledem. „Lidem kolem mě to nebylo příjemné,“ přizná John. „Nikdy jsem se nemusel snažit, abych byl dobrý. Všichni začali přemýšlet nad tím, co by se mohlo stát, kdybych… se dal na špatnou cestu.“ 

Sherlock se na něj upřeně zadívá, jeho výraz je lehce čitelný, plný úžasu. 

„Jako já,“ řekne pomalu, jeho hlas zní skoro dětsky. „Chovali se k tobě, jako se chovají ke mně.“ 

„Ne… Ne tak zle,“ řekne John opatrně. „Jsem totiž mnohem milejší než ty, víš, takže se tolik nebáli, že bych to vzal za špatný konec. Měl jsem přátele, alespoň pár. Ale bylo to nějak takhle, jo.“ 

„Oh.“ John ho chce vtáhnout do náručí a držet ho tak až do konce života. Chce proklít všechny lidi, kteří se k tomuto muži chovali jako k blátu na svých botách, chce je proklít tak, aby byli až do smrti pokryti vředy a žrali slimáky. Ale místo toho zůstane klidně ležet, znovu upře pohled na strop, dvanáct palců prostoru, který mezi sebou udržují, se rozlévá jako oceán. 

Sherlock se konečně otočí na bok a hladově se na Johna zadívá. 

„Nedáváš žádný smysl,“ řekne. John má pocit, jako by ho právě obvinil z obzvláště odporného, ale (v Sherlockových očích) vynikajícího zločinu. 

„Omlouvám se.“ 

„Ne,“ řekne Sherlock a stiskne Johnovo zápěstí. „Neomlouvej se za to. Je to… Je to fascinující. Ty jsi fascinující.“ 

„Nechci být fascinující,“ povzdychne si John. „Jsem prostě já, starý, nudný John Watson. Nechtěl jsem to tehdy a nepotřebuju to ani teď.“ 

Sherlock se k němu posune a uchopí do dlaní jeho obličej, přitiskne jejich hlavy k sobě, sálá z něj horko a zoufalství, a John ho od sebe odstrčí. „Přestaň.“ 

„Ty idiote,“ zavrčí Sherlock, tlačí se do Johnova osobního prostoru, vytrvalý jako parní válec. „Byl jsi pro mě fascinující i předtím, ještě předtím, než jsem se o tom dozvěděl, řekl jsem ti to, proč si myslíš, že se tím cokoliv mění?“ 

„Nevím,“ řekne John. „Prostě je to jiné.“ 

Sherlock sebou praští zpátky na záda, poražený a rozčilený. Potom se z ničeho nic zase posadí, jako by ho něco napadlo. Něco zlého. 

„Neočaroval jsi mě, že ne?“ 

Johnovi spadne srdce až do žaludku, zlostně se na něj podívá a potom se otočí. „Parchante,“ zamumlá. 

„Johne. Johne!“

„Jestli si tohle myslíš, jestli si myslíš, že jsem něčeho takového schopen, tak můžeš kurva vypadnout. Hned teď.“ 

Sherlock tiše zakňučí, vystrašeně a naštvaně. Ale nikam neodejde. Zůstane a čeká, minuty se prodlužují a John přeruší ticho povzdechnutím, přetočí se zpátky k němu. Nechá Sherlocka, aby se k němu přitulil, a obejme ho kolem ramen. 

„Nejsem subjekt, na kterém budeš experimentovat,“ řekne potichu. Sherlock si odfrkne a přitiskne ho k sobě silněji. 

„Nikdy, Johne.“ 

Jeho odpor se vypařuje jako voda na betonu pod žhavými slunečními paprsky Sherlockovy náklonnosti, nejistoty a pozornosti. John se zhluboka nadechne, shromáždí všechnu svou rezignaci v plicích a jedním dlouhým, rozvleklým povzdychnutím ji ze sebe vypustí. Poddá se (jako by snad měl nějakou jinou možnost). „Dobře. Tak dobře.“ 

„Ukážeš mi to? Něco z toho, co umíš?“ 

„Možná zítra,“ odpoví John a dlaní skryje zívnutí. „Teď už spi. Dneska jsi skoro skočil ze střechy St. Bart‘s.“ 

„Fungovalo by to, měl jsem plán.“ 

„Který stál za hovno, Sherlocku, měl jsem si neurčitou dobu myslet, že jsi mrtvý. Až budu odpočatý, tak tě za to ještě pořádně seřvu, věř mi.“ 

„Dobře.“ 

Usnou tak, jak jsou, omotaní jeden kolem druhého, a vzduch kolem nich se přelévá a stáčí a je jako nový. Když se John ráno vzbudí, vzduch kolem něj je plný vůně granátových jablek a kardamomu a šimrá ho na kůži. Sherlock do všeho strká jeho hůlkou, jeho obličej je plný nevrlého rozhořčení, a John se směje, hlasitě a jasně a dlouho, směje se, dokud ho nebolí břicho a jeho tváře nejsou rudé.


End file.
